


Watch the Stars and Run to Them

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Making Out, but very minimal smut, pre-emperor hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You don’t believe in a power that can be in everything in the universe, and yet believe you can look into the stars and see the future. So I want to know: what do you see in your future, Hux?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Stars and Run to Them

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on tumblr that simply said _"let's talk about the universe and make out"_ and immediately wondered why it wasn't a kylux fic. Because this ship is my life now.
> 
> There is much more talking and much less making out than I intended, but apparently these two needed to communicate so hopefully you still enjoy it!
> 
> The title is a paraphrase of a quote by Marcus Aurelius.

“Do you ever just watch the stars and wonder about people on other worlds?”

  
Hux looked up from his datapad, raising his eyebrow but remaining quiet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be dragged into whatever ridiculousness was leaving the lips of the man standing at his viewport. Kylo was staring out at the stars that floated in the darkness around the _Finalizer_. He didn't even turn to see if he had Hux's attention.

  
That’s probably because he knew he did.

  
“I mean,” he continued, “planets that have no sort of advanced presence, now or back during the Empire. Do you ever wonder about them?”

  
Hux sighed, a part of his brain still trying to convince him not to give in, not to say anything.  To go back to what he was doing so he could finish his work and fully focus on the reason Kylo had shown up in the first place.

  
“What exactly am I meant to wonder about? How long their lifespans are? What they eat? How they sleep? Because I can assure you, my answers to those are ‘not long, and I have no wish to find out’”

  
Hux didn’t hear the sigh so much as see Kylo’s shoulders rise and fall with it. Yet he didn’t move from his spot looking outward. He began to leave his seat as Kylo continued speaking.

  
“What do they see when they look at the stars? Do they see the planets, the different star systems?”

  
He came up to stand at Kylo’s side, looking out as well, his brow furrowed.

  
“Since when are you this contemplative? What is even bringing this on?”

  
Kylo didn’t respond right away, as if hoping that his silence would be enough for Hux. They both knew it wouldn’t be. Hux hated when Kylo got too quiet, because he said it always meant a tantrum was moments away. Or that Hux wasn’t doing enough to made Kylo loud.

  
Eventually, he spoke.

  
“I was thinking earlier. About a story I was told when I was young. About people who saw shapes within the stars. I never understood it. I was always so focused on what was out there, where I wanted to go, what I wanted to see. Who I wanted to become. I could never understand why you’d think about something so childish. My…the person who told me the story said it was about seeing something more in the galaxy than just a destination.”

  
He turned to face Kylo. The soft light reflecting on his face cast shadows Hux couldn't look away from. It wasn’t often that he allowed himself to just _look_ at Kylo.  It would lead others to realizing that Hux might possibly _care_ about Kylo Ren. That he didn’t simply see the other as a tool to use for the First Order. Hux was uninterested in anyone else learning to depth of what he felt for the other man. He wasn’t even sure _Kylo_ knew how he felt and quite frankly he was fine with that.

  
Life was much less complicated with Kylo thinking this… _thing_ …was something they could both walk away from. No need to tell him the truth.

  
No need to let him know that Hux would destroy the world if he thought it would bring a smile to Kylo’s face.

  
It had been too long since he’d last said anything. Kylo was beginning to pull inward, beginning to consider leaving for the night. Thinking he’d already made a fool of himself. You didn’t need to be a mind reader to see the insecurity in those eyes.

  
“What is the point in looking at the stars if you can’t visualize your destination? I for one think _that’s_ the fairy tale. Of course you see things in the stars.”

  
Kylo looked at him, clearly confused at the clash of thoughts that had just poured from his mouth.

  
“You say you should be able to visualize the destination but also that you can see things? I think all that work has made you confused tonight, Hux. Perhaps I should let you sleep.”

  
Hux rolled his eyes. However, he also reached out and grasped Kylo’s wrist, ensuring that he wouldn’t turn away from the view outside. That he wouldn’t turn away from him.

  
Kylo for his part never even looked down at where their hands were. His eyes had focused in on Hux and were not moving.

  
“Of course you see things,” Hux repeated, glaring at Kylo in challenge.  “You see the future. You see where you want to go. The ‘shape’, as you put it, is the image of what you want to accomplish.”

  
Kylo smirked slightly, his hand slipping fully into Hux’s and tugging him the slightest bit closer. Their eyes remained locked.

  
“I never took you for such a believer, Hux. Not with all your scoffing over the Force. Tell me, what do you see when you look out into the galaxy?”

  
He glared at Kylo. “Don’t taunt me.”

  
“I’m not.” Kylo said, raising his other hand and wrapping it around Hux’s waist. He pulled their joined hands up to his chest, never looking away from Hux’s face. “I just want to know what you see. You don’t believe in a power that can be in everything in the universe, and yet believe you can look into the stars and see the future. So I want to know: what do you see in your future, Hux?"

  
“Tell me what you see first.”

  
Kylo huffed.  This time he was the one to roll his eyes, but his grip on Hux never changed. He didn’t pull away and if anything, he smiled just a little more. They were both feeling relaxed tonight, it seemed. Perhaps that wasn’t a terrible thing.

  
“And you accuse _me_ of being a child. I don’t know what I see in you.”

  
The pace of Hux’s heart picked up and he was suddenly glad their hands were resting against _Kylo’s_ chest and not his own. He could only hope his face remained still.

  
“I ask myself the same thing every day,” he said, thanking anyone who may be listening for his steady voice. “But quit trying to redirect me. Tell me what you see and I’ll consider telling you in return.”

  
Kylo’s eyes searched his face, looking for something. Hux wondered if he found it, but the other man began speaking before he could decide.

  
“I see a capitol. I see buildings with beautiful arches and clean lines. All the colors of the First Order, all the banners and the uniforms. And when you enter the palace, upon the throne there’s a figure in black and white, overseeing it all.”

  
Hux stared, transfixed. “And where are you in this picture?”

  
“Standing before that throne, my lightsaber at my side. Looking up at the face before me and knowing that everything I’ve done has been for them. That all the power I have is theirs to use as they see fit. That all I _am_ is theirs to have, however they want it. _If_ they want it”

  
Hux’s heart continued its frantic beating. He couldn’t look away from Kylo.

  
“That’s quite an elaborate picture to see in the stars. Where is your master in all this? Is he the one on the throne?”

  
Kylo shook his head, the tresses around his face swaying softly.

  
“I am my own master. I don’t know where Snoke is. The picture isn’t meant to tell me that. It’s just a wish.  An idea that will lead me to where I want to be.”

  
“Standing in front of a throne, kneeling to yet another person?”

  
“I don’t mind kneeling to this one.” Kylo’s eyes on Hux were intent, his grip gentle but demanding. “Now, I shared my vision with you, so tell me, General. What do you see?”

  
Hux stared at Kylo for a moment. There were certain things he’d never shared with the other man. Certain dreams and aspirations that he didn’t want to risk telling him. It wasn’t a question of trust. But Hux was certain these were dreams that did not align with Snoke’s own plans. He never wanted to risk forcing Kylo to hide things from his master. Never wanted to risk Kylo having to choose between them. He was too… _concerned_ by what the outcome might be.

  
But Kylo was still staring at him. Waiting patiently for him to talk. It was only fair he return the favor.

  
“My future is simple. I’ve known what it was for years. One day, I will sit upon the throne you described. I don’t know about that palace, but there will be a throne. One day I will rule the galaxy and there will be peace. There will be order and the chaos that tears us apart will no longer hold sway.”

  
They were close now. Almost too close to be simply talking. Hux also realized that he was whispering. That they had both been whispering for some time.

  
“And when you do,” Kylo murmured, his eyes drifting to Hux's lips.  “I will kneel before you.”

  
“No,” Hux said. Kylo’s eyes froze on his face, questioning.

  
“No,” he continued. “You will be beside me, keeping all my enemies at bay. Letting the entire galaxy know that to harm me is to bring down the wrath of Kylo Ren upon their heads.” He let his eyes drift over Kylo’s face before coming back to that unwavering stare.

  
“And letting everyone know that to harm Kylo Ren is to bring _my_ wrath down as well.”

  
Their mouths crashed together. Kylo was squeezing his hand so tightly, he thought he might be losing feeling in it. The hand around his waist was clutching tight as well, holding him against the viewport. He finally raised his other hand, bringing it up to catch the dark hair dangling into his face.

  
Their lips moved fiercely, Kylo’s tongue plunging into his mouth. He was leaning all his weight onto Hux. In turn, Hux moved his leg to wrap behind Kylo’s knees, keeping him in place. A hand was going underneath his shirt as he loosened his grip on Kylo’s hair. This allowed the man to move down to his neck, sucking a line there that he would regret in the morning.

  
But right now, he was too worried about moving his own hands downward, moving his own lips to other parts of Kylo’s face. Other places that deserved equal attention and worship tonight.

  
Outside, the galaxy beckoned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure how I feel about the final product, but I was reaching a point where I was picking at little things, so I decided to just post what I had before I ruined it. 
> 
> ETA: the wonderful [obsessions-and-dreams](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com) made this [lovely watercolor](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/post/146279732085/tell-me-what-do-you-see-when-you-look-out-into) of the boys talking and i am a ball of emotion over it.
> 
> Come say hey on [my tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
